Wrap-around storage containers are well-known. When fabricating a storage container from a paperboard blank, opposite sides of the blank are attached to each other by glue or by mechanical locks to form the bottom panel of the storage container. In the case of a wrap-around storage container, flaps located on the sides of the blank typically are overlapped and engaged with one another by mechanical locks formed in the flaps to form the bottom panel of the storage container. Since the bottom panel must maintain its integrity throughout the use of the storage container, it is essential that the locking system be capable of supporting the weight of the packaged articles, and remain engaged during shipping and handling of the constructed storage container.
Surgical instruments have been known to be packaged in a similar configuration called a “blister.” Blister packages, which are also called “blister packs,” are known in a wide variety of embodiments. In the previously known blister packages, a product which is also intended as an insert or accessory part is usually packaged visibly. To this end, the previously known blister packages have a plastic film molded part which is manufactured from transparent plastic film and supports the product to be packaged in a molded cavity which is made in the plastic film. Blister packages of this type allow the customer or purchaser to see the packaged article. The product is presented in front of a cardboard wall and is fixed with the plastic film molded part.
However, it is often considered to be disadvantageous that the blister packaging becomes unusable after being opened for the first time and must be disposed of as packaging waste. Additionally, it is disadvantageous that the blister packaging does not allow a user to handle the item when it is packaged therein. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a reconfigured packaging product that allows a user to access or manipulate an item enclosed therein.